


It won't be so bad!

by Regenpelz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenpelz/pseuds/Regenpelz
Summary: Nines has to ask Connor something.





	It won't be so bad!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my wonderful and loveable Ninesy~!!

“Hey Connor. I just wanted to make sure you come over tonight.” Nines started. He immediately deleted the message. Of course Connor would remember. He always did remember everything. He was CyberLife's most advanced model after himself after all. 

Nines was nervous. He and Connor were a thing for over a year now. It all started when they first met. Nines was found and activated in the old CyberLife Tower. Since the revolution was a success, he would never have been produced, or even been activated. After his activation, he got a job at the DPD where he started working with Connor and Lieutenant Anderson and later on he was partnered with Gavin Reed.

All of that was more than one year ago now. It started with a few innocent looks, then slight flirting and then it continued with hot make-out sessions. And now they will celebrate their one year anniversary.

Speaking of the devil, the doorbell rang. Nines opened the door and obviously Connor stood there, with a big smile on his face. “Hey, Nines. Sorry, I probably am late.” He said. “N-no. You are perfectly on time, as always.” Nines couldn’t help but smile slightly as well.  
He stepped aside a bit to make room for Connor to enter. Once Connor was inside, he closed the door. Nines grabbed the shorter android’s arm and pulled him into a kiss. The other was surprised, but after a few seconds started kissing back. 

After a while they broke the kiss. Connor still smiled. “Do you want to drink something, Con?” Nines asked him. “You know that I don’t drink, Nines.” Connor chuckled slightly.

They sat down on the couch. This is what they did on most evenings. Sitting in the couch, watching movies, sometimes they talked or cuddled. And all that until Connor left to go back home to Lieutenant Anderson and Sumo. He still lived with them instead of having an own apartment. But this would change today.

Nines put a movie on. One of Connor’s movies. He wanted to make today perfect for the other android. Connor had many things in Nines' apartment to be honest. Movies, books, and even clothes. Connor had a lot of movies for kids. Nines never understood what fascinated the other so much about them. He himself liked action movies way more.

So there they were. Sitting on the couch. Watching a movie. Connor was cuddled into Nines. And Nines had his arm around Connor. Sometime during the movie they started kissing and stopped actually watching the movie. 

After a few minutes Connor pushed him away slightly. “How about we continue this somewhere else?” He asked. “Yes, of course.” Nines answered, smirking. He picked the other up and they both disappeared into the bedroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nines put Connor onto the bed, kissing him hungrily. He slowly got rid of his pants and underwear. Connor groaned in frustration, he already knew what Nines was going to do and he didn’t like it, not at all.  
Nines looked at him. “Oh, are we getting impatient already? I didn’t even start.” He said. He slowly and teasingly stroke over Connor’s entrance with his finger. The other android quietly whined a bit. Nines still smirked, he pushed the finger inside and earned a quiet hiss from Connor, making the taller chuckle in amusement. He pushed in another finger, slowly thrusting in and out. 

“N-nines, please...Don’t be a tease.” Connor replied with a trembling voice. “But I like teasing you, Con...” Nines said. “Maybe I could speed things up a little...if you beg for it?” He said, leaning down, face close to Connor’s, still pushing his fingers in and out.

Connor looked at him with pleading eyes. “Nines, please. Please. I want more. I want you!” Connor begged. ”Yeah, that’s what I like.” Nines replied, licking his lips. He entered a third finger into Connor, pushing in faster and deeper now. Connor’s breath was hitching. Nines kept pushing in and out even deeper. 

Suddenly Connor moaned loudly and was shaking a bit. Nines knew he hit his prostate and smirked. He stopped immediately and slowly stroked and hit his prostate with his fingers again and again. Connor kept moaning. “Nines, please. Pllleaaassee!!” He begged, a bit if despair in his voice. 

Nines decided that this was enough. He pulled his fingers out, undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He placed himself at Connor’s entrance and slowly entered him, with a loud groan. Connor let out a relieved and loud moan. 

Nines started thrusting into him, hard and fast. Connor moaned and started blushing hard. Nines loved these sounds. He kept thrusting in and out, increasing his pace. Connor cried out in pleasure when Nines hit his prostate again with his member and kept pounding into it again and again with every thrust. Nines wanted to drive him insane, over the edge, make a complete mess out of him and fuck him senseless, so that he can’t even remember his own name anymore. And by how Connor looked Nines was sure it wouldn’t last long until that happened.

A few minutes later Connor indeed was a moaning mess and Nines just loved this view. He kept continuing trying to increase the pace even more.  
Nines suddenly pulled out and earned a whine from Connor. He turned Connor around and helped him onto his knees and arms. Nines then entered him and fucked him from behind. He leaned forward and kissed, licked and bit into the others neck and back, making sure to leave bite marks and hickeys. He thrusted into him mercilessly. Connor just kept moaning and crying out. 

Nines knew that Connor was close. He grabbed the other’s length and slowly stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts. Just before Connor could cum, he gripped Connor’s member, making him unable to cum. Connor was surprised and shocked at the same time. Nines never did that before. “N...Nines, w-what are you doing? Please...Please stop... I need to cum... Please.” He begged. “Shut up and listen to me, then you may cum.” Nines replied. Connor nodded hastily. He really needed the release.

“Within the next few weeks we will bring all your things here, from Lieutenant Anderson’s house in here. You will move in with me, you understand?” He said. Connor nodded. “Repeat!” He demanded.  
“I will move in with you...we will bring all my things from Hank’s house in here...” Connor repeated.  
Nines smirked. “What a good boy you are. Here, let me reward you.” The taller androids replied and slowly began stroking Connor’s member again. Connor didn’t last long and came with a loud cry. Nines kept thrusting into him, and after a while he came inside Connor. He pulled out and his cum slowly dripped out of Connor’s entrance. 

Connor was heavily breathing. Nines crawled to Connor’s side and softly hugged and pressed him against his chest. He moved a strand of hair out of Connor’s face. He kissed his forehead. “Good that this is settled now, too.” Nines quietly whispered, smiling softly. Connor closed his eyes and cuddled himself into Nines. 

“You should rest a bit. We will talk about everything else tomorrow.” Nines said, slowly stroking Connor’s hair.  
The other android did as told and entered sleep mode. And Nines did as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few weeks later Connor officially moved into Nines apartment. They even got a little black and white kitten and called him Felix.  
“Felix means happy, but you already know that probably. And since he looks like you I thought it would be a fitting name. Because you always succeed in making me happy!” Connor said.  
Nines could only smile at that cute, little android. At his cute little android.


End file.
